Wizard101 Oneshot Collection
by Ayuki-Hono
Summary: A collection of short Wizard101 Oneshots featuring my characters and some of my friends characters. /Stories are not related to one another, they are all their own story./ [Focuses mainly on pairings and friendship] I am accepting oc characters for this story, read my authors note in the first chapter for requirements. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, how's it going? So I deleted one of my stories. I am going to rewrite it and make it better; So to replace that one, I am writing this: Wizard101 Oneshots! A collection of oneshots for my wizard101 characters. Mostly pairing stories, they are each pretty short. Some of them, well most, are from my story Best Summer Ever (Which you should go check out please, unless you're a yuri hater).

I will take requests on this story, simply give me your characters names, level, school, personality and the prompt for the story. As in, what the story is based around and what setting you want.

This first chapter is dedicated to my friends and I's characters; Molly, David, and Iridian. They have not yet appeared in Best Summer Ever, but they will. Eventually, that is.

Don't forget, send in those requests~ If I don't write yours, don't be upset, I'll only write the ones that seem really interesting. Not to sound mean or anything.

So enjoy~

Love Triangles Are Never Best-

"David! Come here, we have customers!"

A dirty blond haired boy ran through the hall, trying to fix his uniform. He had been running late this morning getting to work and had completely messed up putting on his uniform. Squirming to get his tie in place, he sighed in frustration, "Darn this thing! Such a bother..."

Suddenly two dainty hands place themselves on his hands and lowered them. David looked at the person they belonged to, seeing his Boss' sister, Iridian standing there in place. She had a small smile etched onto her face, and went to fixing his tie. Quickly and easily, she folded it over and placed it neatly in place, then lowered her hands and did a small bow. The hazel eyed boy grinned in appreciation, "Thanks Iridian! You saved me. Well better go before your sis gets too mad at me! Good luck in the kitchen today!"

He quickly took off, leaving her behind. Iridian smiled until he was out of sight, and a frown replaced her smile. Raising her hand to her chest, she gripped the area right where her heart was located and turned around to head back to the kitchen. The food couldn't cook itself after all.

-break-

Molly had a pissed off expression when David finally showed up, and flicked him on the head when he arrived, "Idiot, what took so long? And what's with your hair? It's messier than usual." She touched his hair looking at it in thought, making the slightest blush appear on the latters face. Flicking him again, she handed him a key.

"Here, take this luggage up to Room 126, and make it snappy!" He nodded and hurried along, quickly taking the three bags of luggage up stairs and to the guests room.

After he had finished with that, he decided to sit in the lobby until he was told to do something else. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful except for a three guests checking in and two checking out. David spent most of his idle time thinking about Molly. It was pretty obvious he liked her, and it was pretty obvious that she didn't much care for him at all. Everyone thought Molly was the Queen Bitch around Marleybone, but David didn't care. He liked her and that was that. David couldn't also help but notice these subtle hints that Iridian has always thrown him as well, however he felt they were more sisterly gestures, such as fixing his tie for him. That's what a sister is there for after all, to look out for her brother.

The boy inwardly sighed and scratched the back of his head, "What am I even thinking about anyway? This is ridiculous. I need to focus on work! Just two more hours and I am done for the weekend."

The rest of the two hours went by as expected; Molly bossed him around, he got scolded, tripped over some water that the maid had left behind from mopping, ate some of Iridians food, dozed off on the job, and of course did some more thinking of his feelings.

Finishing up his last duty Molly had given him, he loosened his tie and let out a breath of air. He failed to notice Molly come up behind him, "Dumbass, what are you doing? You aren't off yet!"

He jumped in surprise and spun around, letting a few drops of sweat fall down, "S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to. Though technically my shift _is _over."

The brunette eyed the clock and let out a 'tch' noise, "Whatever! Don't back talk me, just clock out and be here next week!" She walked off to go manage the front desk and ready for the night shift. Molly had someone else run the front desk for night shift though of course. Can't run it twenty-four seven after all.

"Oi," David sent his eyes towards Molly, "Go check on Iridian will you? She hasn't said a word to me all day. Kind of worried about her."

His expression turned to puzzlement, "She hardly talks at all anyway, isn't this normal?"

Molly's violet eyes whipped towards him in a flash, "What? May I remind you she is my _sister _and as such she actually has things to _say _to me, unlike you!"

He nodded in understanding, and gulped, taking off towards the kitchen real quickly. He rubbed the back of his head and slowed his pace, thinking nothing would be wrong with Iridian. She's always quiet, hardly saying anything really, so this wasn't a surprise to him at all. He soon found the kitchen door and opened it. It wasn't much of a hassle to locate Iridian in the room. She was chopping up a carrot for her special Stew she always cooked on Thursday nights for the guests.

David closed the door, alerting her to his presence. Iridians blue eyes bore into his with a sadness he could not place. Her expression seemed upset, depressed, sad, everything related to anguish. He decided it would be best to talk with her about it, "Iridian? Are you all right? Your sister is worried about-"

He was quickly cut off by the loud sound of her cutting knife slamming down too hard on the cutting bored. David started to sweat a little more, as her gaze hardened. She spoke in a whisper, "It's always about my sister with you..."

He cleared his throat, "Um, what did you say?"

Iridian bit her lip, "Nothing. I said nothing. You may leave, I am fine." And with that she went back to chopping her carrots.

He never could tell she loved him, no matter how much it hurt her inside. Iridian would never tell either, until he would acknowledge her, and her alone, without the mention of her sister. Throwing a sideway glance towards him, she watched him leave, not saying another word.

Love triangles are never best.

-End

Ahhh, short first chapter. Well they all will be short... Anyway, this isn't meant to be happy at all, it's more of a short chapter describing the relationship these three have. I plan to write another chapter of them in the future with more stuff in it! So look forward to that.

~Ayuki-Hono


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, here's a short little oneshot for my oneshots collection. Hope you enjoy this thing I put together! The pairing for this is a onsided CherylxCaitlin. I had written some of this down in class last Friday, but just now got around to typing it. So here it is!

**Knowing Isn't Enough**

I knew I was in love with my cousin. I knew it was wrong. I knew that I didn't care, what people thought, or how she would react if I told her. I just simply knew I loved her with all my heart and wanted to express that love towards her, make her understand what I felt.

I knew all these things; Things I didn't want to know and feelings I had deeply wished I didn't possess, yet couldn't manage to destroy within my heart. Even if I tried, it simply hurt me more. It made me think that I hated Caitlin and wanted to rid her of my subconscious, wishing that I had never known her to begin with at times. It was painful to think about and even worse to keep it bottled up.

My feelings for her were wrong; So, so wrong, and yet I could not cease them, couldn't do anything to stop them. And so I gave up. I gave up trying to rid myself of my past torment and simply learned to accept that I was in love with my cousin Caitlin. My sweet, dearest, Caitlin who I had looked so much up to in my time of youth. The very same who had always protected me no matter what the circumstances were. The Caitlin who I deeply loved and yearned for...

This very same Caitlin was someone who I loathed as well. She was evil, she never recognized or acknowledged my feelings for her, the same feelings which ran so deep I feel as if I would even burn in the pits of Hell for her if I had to.

I wanted her to go away, go away so that maybe one day, I could erase her from my mind, rid myself of her for _good_. Alas, that cannot be. A foolish wish that will never come true no matter how much I wished for it to. No, wait, I don't want that wish. That wish is a wish that belongs to someone with an evil, blackened heart, someone who is not me! I couldn't never wish death or even the disappearance of my dear cousin.

Just what am I _thinking? _Why must I have such horrible thoughts to myself, especially about _her. _I hate this, I hate it so much it's unbearable to withstand anymore. I had to tell her, I _needed to tell her. _I had to tell her before every fiber of my being burst from all my pent up feelings. It was the ultimate form of torture for me.

Even if she hated me, even if she thought I was a disgusting and lowly person, she needed to know. Caitlin needed to know of my love. I don't care if she's with that detestable Travis, or that idiotic Matthew. She needed to know and she would know.

It was now or never.

"Cheryl what's wrong? You look pale. In fact you've been that way all week. Is something up?"

You have no idea. No idea what I've hidden from you, protected from you for so long.

"You look like you're in pain almost. Do you need a healing spell or anything?"

No, no spell can heal my ailment. It was the most incurable of natural illnesses. The thing I hate most of all, love. Love is what pains me most, dearest Caitlin.

"Cheryl? What's wrong? Say something-"

I wished she would shut up, even if for a moment. I had to tell her.

"I-I..Caitlin...I-I-I-"

"You shouldn't try to talk. Your throat sounds sore..."

Shut up...

"I need to tell you something. It's important..."

Her beautiful blue irises stared into my dark blue ones with an emotion I could not read.

"Oh? Well go ahead, if you must. No one is stopping you."

I bit my lip and sucked in a breathe before gathering all of my courage...

"You...You need to know that I lov-...I love..."

I couldn't say her name at the end of that sentence. It wasn't possible. The world was against us together and it was against me confessing to her. My mouth wouldn't move to say the one name I had always wanted to scream "I love you!" towards.

"You love what?"

...

"...I just wanted to say that I really loved the fact that you and Travis are back together..."

**Knowing Isn't Enough, Confessing only goes so far.**

I hope you liked, well at least kind of, this story. Yeah it's angsty, but I like those type of stories. And just to clarify, no Cheryl never does actually admit her feelings to Caitlin. Well that I have planned out anyway XD If you think I should have one with a confession, tell me~

Ayuki-Hono~


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, another oneshot chapter. I do have a request for a chapter, but I am still planning that one out, so it'll be a bit. This one was bugging me in my brain for some time, so I decided to type it out. It's actually a oneshot for the newest characters introduced in my story Best Summer Ever; Caleb and Amy. Amy is kind of bitchy and rude, but that's just her facade really. She's a kind and caring person, but has a temper. Caleb is the airhead who likes to flirt with chicks, but only for fun. He has his eye on only one person in particular, ho ho ho~

Yup...

_**The Hardest Thing**_

Amy wasn't exactly happy about being stuck with Caleb again, she always got stuck with him. Normally she'd be okay with it but she was assigned to help him with his study of the storm school. For some reason Ms. Greyrose thought the Ice school should learn about Diviners. Caleb was suppose to have finished the report some time ago but he, of course, never did. He was an airhead and didn't care for classes, only if the assignment really interested him. The only reason he was still passing was because he had an affinity for Ice and it came naturally to him.

"I always get stuck with you. Why is that?" She bit out between clenched teeth. This was her day off, a Saturday, so she wasn't too happy spending it with him. That was a lie, she knew, but she would never, ever admit that to anyone.

Caleb was writing stuff down after she had demonstrated a few Storm tricks. He acted like he didn't hear her, but he did, he just didn't acknowledge her at the moment. After he had finished writing it down, he placed his pencil on the ground next to him where he sat and smiled up at her, "Do you not like helping me out?"

The smile made her flush and she turned her face, "I-I never said that! You're so stupid! Why do you ask that kind of stuf?"

She realized she sounded immature, but she didn't care. He asked the stupidest questions and expected her to answer them. Amy refused such an offensive act. She wouldn't lie to herself though and say that his questions didn't make her feel stupid as well. That was their relationship though; Amy would insult him, he would ask a stupid question, she would give an immature answer, and he would laugh it off.

At her expression Caleb did let out a laugh, finding it funny and cute at the same time. Amy could be ridiculous at times, but she was fun to be around. Sure her attitude was mean and selfish, but that was just her. He couldn't change it and he wouldn't want to either, he liked her the way she was. Trying to change her would be an insult to her pride and she would surely be upset with him, not that he ever _would_ try though.

"Hey Caleb," she broke his thought, "why didn't you finish your assignment in the first place? We wouldn't have to be sitting here on a Saturday, _our day off_, to be doing this."

It was an innocent question and one that deserved an answer. He couldn't reply to that question though, as it would let out a secret. Instead, he thought lying would be a better option. Amy usually believed him if he used his serious voice so it shouldn't be a problem.

Caleb composed himself and answered, "I just didn't feel like it. Class assignments are boring and doing it without everyone else to annoy me was a lot better option for me."

"Oh..."

It was apparent that she didn't know it wasn't an _in_ clase assignment, instead it was a _out_ of class assignment. No one told her. Good for him, bad for her, otherwise she would know and his lying would be seen through. I always get the good luck in these situations, he thought, inwardly laughing. Amy noticed that small smirk on his face and frowned.

"What are you so amused about?" She flicked him on the forehead, once again breaking him out of his thoughts.

He smiled, replying, "That's for me to know~"

She let out a growl of annoyance, wondering how he always brushed everything she said off with a simple smile. However she let him get off, but it wasn't her fault. She liked him, yes, of course she did. She just wouldn't say that. If he ever were to find out, he would never let her live it down. He probably thought nothing more of her than a friend anyway, she thought depressingly. Amy's expression of frustration turned to one of sadness and she turned away before he could see, "Whatever. Are you about finished?"

Caleb looked at her for a moment before grinning again and saying, "Yep!"

She sighed in relief, finally being able to be released of this torture. She could go sulk in peace and private now. Amy picked of her bag and flung it over her shoulder, starting to head off before Caleb caught her, "You're leaving already?"

She was surprised he had caught her arm and looked back at him. His blue eyes looked genuinely concerned but she brushed that aside, thinking it meant nothing. Amy shrugged off his shoulder and replied with a quick, "Yeah," and left him to sit alone in silence.

He sighed, wondering if he had said anything to upset her, but couldn't think of anything. Thinking she was just in a hurry to go somewhere, he discarded the thought and grabbed his own stuff and left. Caleb decided he should go turn in his assignment and take a nap. That's what Saturday was good for anyway, taking sweet, long, comfortable naps! Caleb sighed at the happy thought of sleeping on his comfty bed, but his thoughts drifted back to Amy. He shook his head in annoyance, "Ah she's probably just busy with important things right now. Nothing to worry about!"

The walk to the Ice school was quick and swift since it was only next door to the storm school where he had been previously. Professor Greyrose was drinking some tea and had a plate of cookies next to her desk where a stack of graded papers lay. When she heard the door shut, she looked up at Caleb and smiled, "Well Caleb! It's good to see you. Have you come to turn in your report on the magic of storm?"

He nodded and pulled out a few papers that consisted of his report and notes. He handed them to her which she readily accepted and put with her 'to be graded' pile of papers and thanked him for turning it in. Caleb turned to leave before her voice called out to him, "Caleb."

Turning around, he asked, "Yes Professor Greyrose? Is something the matter?"

She frowned a little, noticing he was not his spry and happy self. She fluttered over to where he stood, about in the middle of the classroom, and looked into his face, "You seem troubled. Is something the matter?"

Caleb was a little surprised and perplexed by the sudden question but kept his composure, "Nothing at all, Professor."

He knew he was lying. Indeed there was something wrong, but it was just a gnawing feeling at the back of his mind that he desperately wished to ignore. He was a little worried for Amy and she had never turned down his offer to spend more time with him. It hurt him a little when she so rudely shrugged his shoulder off and gave him a look of coldness. Normally he didn't care because he knew she didn't mean it. However this look seemed genuine, like he had betrayed her someway and in some fashion that he didn't know of.

Greyrose sighed, wishing he would just tell her but she guessed it wasn't any of her business. Deciding to ignore things, she let him leave and went back to drinking her tea and grading left over papers. The sly professor had a good idea of what was bothering him. The fairy woman purposely placed him with Amy for the project for a reason because she could see there was something between them. Amy was stubborn, but her feelings for the boy were true and she thought it was help the both of them if they were open towards each other about it. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea in the first place.

"Oh well," she said, "let's just think of this as a little experiment, as Balestrom usually calls them."

Messing with another person's love life probably hadn't been the best idea after all.

Amy was upset, to say the least, and had decided she would go seek some advice from someone. Amy wasn't exactly all that popular, but she was well known and respected throughout Raven-wood for her attitude and strong spirit. She preferred quiet areas and despised loud and noisy people, so it was quite interesting that she would like someone such as Caleb. He was popular, hated being alone, and loved to be around large groups of people. She often wondered how she was ever friends with him in the first place.

Remembering the first time she met him, she let a small smile graze her features. He had been new to the school and she was assigned to show him around. She had only been there for a year prior to him, but she was a fast learner and was permitted to do things most people her class could not do. To say she found him annoying was an understatement. He was the most loud, obnoxious, inconsiderate, annoying boy she had ever met before. Amy had wanted nothing to do with him afterwards, but luck wasn't on her side and he constantly found her around the school. He'd follow her everywhere, talking about everything, talking to every person he saw, and it was just plain annoying to her. Eventually she just decided to take a week off from school and stay in her dorm room and do nothing.

Who would show up and surprise her? Caleb of course. He just would not leave her alone. When he had shown up at her dorm room, he busted in, yelling something about her being sick and is she okay. She told him to shut up and leave, but he didn't and sat beside her on her bed. Caleb apologized to her, saying he thought she was sick and that's why she was out the whole week of school.

"No," she denied, "I just didn't feel like going to class."

He had scolded her, saying that skipping class was a bad habit and she shouldn't do such things like that. She had found it a little funny that he was lecturing her on school when he was the one often late or missing a class all together because he was too caught up in talking with people or some such other. Amy had let a laugh slip that day and apparently it was a big deal for him. Ever since that day he had vowed he would get her to laugh again but he had, had no such luck since and that was over two years ago.

The first time Amy had actually realized she liked him was a year previously, when he had been on a date with some girl named Molly. The girl was from Marleybone and was apparently the owner of a Hotel there. Amy had felt anger rise within her when he mentioned it and she had went off on him, shouting that he shouldn't have done that.

"Why not?" Had been his reply and Amy didn't have an answer to give. Instead she yelled "Never mind!" and took off towards the library where she could seek solace from her friend Boris. Boris was a kind boy and always listened to her when she had something to say. You could say he was her best, and only friend besides Caleb, that actually cared about what she had to say. At one point in the distant past Amy had thought she liked Boris but it was just a confused feeling. She was seeking comfort from someone else to help her get over Caleb after what he had told her about Molly, and she had told Boris about it. After hearing this he concluded that her feelings were merely clouded and she wanted the companionship of someone other than Caleb. It made sense to her, but she refused to believe that.

Her feelings for Boris were eventually dropped and returned to being normal friendship feelings which he happily accepted.

"I think he likes you, Amy," he had told her one day. He received a harsh yelling from her, but he smiled through the whole lot of it.

Walking through the shopping district, Amy asked herself in a small voice, "Do I like him? I am confused. I do like him, I know that for sure, but the question is...'In what way _do_ I like him?'"

Stopping at the fountain located in the district she sat by it and looked around. It was deathly quiet, not a soul was around, and this surprised her. Normally there were several people out, but then she remembered it was the Holidays and most everyone was gone. For the first time ever, Amy felt lonely. She yearned for someone to be beside her.

"I wish," she broke the silence and looked towards the sky, "that I had the courage to tell Caleb how I feel. I'm nothing but a coward who hides her feelings."

Amy returned her face to eye level and made another wish for a miracle. She wished he would show up, scoop her up and tell her he loved her. It was such an outrageous fantasy and she laughed a little at it, "That's ridiculous. Where do I come up with such...fantasies?"

Before long, Amy felt a wetness appear on her cheek, "Huh?"

Taking her finger, she ran it across her left cheek and pulled back, noticing the gleam on it from the sun. She was crying. She could feel the sting of the tears pain and itch her eyes. Amy didn't bother to wipe them because they would only continue until she was completely finished. She didn't full out sob, however, and cried silently to herself. The poor girl didn't even notice the person watching her with a guilty expression.

Caleb felt like a jerk when he saw Amy. He had heard everything she had said and felt like the biggest loser that ever walked the planet. Yes he did like Amy but he never thought that she actually did return those feelings. He had thought that it was just a simple brotherly like she held for him and nothing more. Wishing he could do something, he started to walk out from behind the building but decided against it. Amy needed some time to herself to think things over. It was good to cry once in a while but it pained him to leave her like this, in such a miserable state.

If he did go out there, what would he say? I'm sorry you feel this way, I like you too, so stop crying? Sure it seemed simple, but it wasn't. He would sound like a major jerk then. Spying on her confession and acting like it was nothing and just say he liked her too? That couldn't work and he knew it wouldn't. She would want proof that he reciprocated the feelings but that was better said than done. Caleb scratched his head in thought, coming up with nothing and sighed in frustrated. He hadn't noticed his little slip up until it was too late, however, and Amy had heard his voice.

She had raised her head from where it was, buried in her lap, and looked around, "Who's there?"

Her voice was shaking but strong all the same. Amy hoped it wasn't Caleb, anyone but Caleb would be okay. If it was him she would probably die of the embarrassment and humiliation that was sure to follow it. Knowing him he would laugh, if he had heard everything, and tell everyone of what happened. Then again, she thought, he isn't the type for gossip and he wasn't that cruel.

When no voice answered her, she assumed the worse and decided to call out his name. She received no answer from him and she sighed, deciding to walk over to where she heard the sigh come from.

Caleb heard her boots click on the side walk and panicked. Should he stay and hope she didn't find him, or try and get away without her noticing? Both options weren't very good, so he went with the latter of the two; try and get away without her noticing. This plan backfired horribly though when he came face-to-face with Amy as he rounded the corner of the building he was standing behind.

He was so startled, he accidentally fell back and landed on his rear end and let out a yelp of surprise. Squeezing his eyes in the momentary pain, he quickly opened them and looked up into the eyes of Amy. Her eyes were still wet with tears and looked red and sore. He felt bad for making her go through this but he couldn't help it. Looking down, he avoided her look, until she went around him and walked off without a word.

Caleb was shocked at this and faced his eyes to her figure, "H-Hey! Where are you going?!"

She didn't stop and said nothing, instead walking on as if she had heard nothing leave his lips. Amy bit her lip and pushed on faster, leaving a confused and guilt-stricken Caleb behind.

She wouldn't look back, no matter how much it hurt her, even for him.

_**Is Walking Away And Never Looking Back**_

Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh, finished. Okay this was suppose to start off as more of a comedy thing, but apparently writing sad shit is more my thing. I found out something! It's easy to write about these two because of their personalities and how they fit together. This wasn't even suppose to be this long. Here it is, a little over three thousand words, can you believe that? Ridiculous. I shall have another chapter in the one shot series continuing this. Unless you think it should, like, end like this and have them both in a depressed state I:

Ayuki-Hono~


End file.
